The use of a lighting system which correctly lights all the areas depending on the use thereof is necessary in establishments such as business premises. Therefore, areas to be emphasized or which are envisaged to have a greater number of visitors are usually lit with greater intensity.
The lighting in said establishments covers the entire working surface, with a greater emphasis on those places where products or services are offered and for the purpose of guiding people through specific routes.
Therefore, the most common purpose of lighting systems is to favor the use of public or private spaces, improving the user's experience of said spaces and emphasizing the usefulness of the services offered therein.
In fact, the customer's experience in those business premises, and specifically at each different point of these business premises, is greatly conditioned by light intensity, its color, its beam and its chromatic reproduction, but it is also influenced by other factors such as sound, temperature and ambient humidity.
However, despite their strategic location, conventional lighting systems act as mere light emitters without measuring in any way whatsoever the experience at the point where they are installed, losing the opportunity of automatically or manually making decisions that transform the customers' experience, improving it or adapting it to the rationale behind said space and to the specific conditions of each moment.
On the other hand, today in business it is common to use data to analyze activities or factors that condition company results. For example, users' preferred choices of products in a business premise can be known today and decisions can be made depending on said data, for example changing the arrangement of the goods to be sold or to be put on sale, etc.
Despite significant data being available for some of the key factors in business results, data representing the customer's sensory experience in the business premise, i.e., the lighting level, number of people occupying the space, arrangement by areas in the shop, sound level at each point, temperature and humidity, etc., is not available today.
Therefore, it is evident that there is a need for a lighting device which allows obtaining sensory evidence in an integral manner, taking advantage of the strategic location thereof, which allows understanding the fundamental factors making up the experience at the point of sale, and which provides mechanisms for managing the lighting of an establishment, such as a business premise, depending on the actual wirelessly obtained data.
The lighting device and the managing method must therefore incorporate the capacity to collect sensory evidence, specifically to measure light intensity, to measure temperature and humidity, to measure ambient sound, to estimate the number of people present in the establishment by means of capturing radio signals coming from their mobile telephones or other devices and to use cameras for identifying the physical presence of people and their paths.
The lighting device and the managing method will in turn be complemented by a mechanism capable of collecting other determinant information, such as the weather in the town where the establishment is located, the outdoor temperature and humidity, the sales made at all times and combining this information with the data collected by the lighting device under the exact same time pattern.
Therefore, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device and a managing method which allows capturing the mentioned sensory evidence in a synchronized manner, generating valuable data for the owners of the establishment, and at the same time allowing intelligent lighting management according to business rules that are or are not linked with the taken metrics. Furthermore, a second objective of the present invention is to enable easily converting conventional lighting fixtures into the lighting device of the present invention by simply connecting a module in a conventional lighting fixture, with the evident economical benefit that it would entail.